


Control

by KitsuneKihoshi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read and Review please!!!, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKihoshi/pseuds/KitsuneKihoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert is always in control... And Valjean has had it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I honestly don't know where this came from. I got the weird urge to write Valvert smut at school today, so this was the end result when I got home. ^.^' The sex will be in Chapter Two.

Valjean looked up from his book as Javert walked into the house, stripped his great coat off, hung it up, walked over to the kitchen table and collapsed into a chair. Frustration, tension, and anger was practically tangible in the air around him. Valjean, concerned, put his book down on the table and walked over to him. 

"Javert," he asked tentatively, kneeling down at his feet. The man in question didn't look up; he gave a tired grunt to show he was indeed alive. Valjean sighed. "Javert, look at me." A few moments and no response. "Please... Javert..." Still no reply. Hesitantly, he coaxed Javert by the chin to look at him. The poor man had bags under his eyes, tension in every muscle, and a dull look in his eyes. His heart broke for the man he loved.

Ever since he regained his position as Chief Inspector of Paris (only after Valjean had pushed a very bored and annoying Javert to go back to work), his time at their house was always short-lived. There were bags underneath his eyes. He had to buy a new uniform recently because he had dropped some weight. Long story short, Javert was a mess. 

"I am fine Valjean..." Javert murmured weakly. "I am completely in control." 

At that moment, Valjean froze. That's it. He was ALWAYS in control. In every aspect of his life he was in control. Even in bed, this man he knelt in front of was the image of calm and cool. And, for some odd reason, Valjean was angry at that fact. He was angry that Javert was so consumed by duty and what was right and what was proper and how you should act and what you are forbidden to do that he NEVER lost control. The hand that was on his lover's face tightened slightly, but Monsieur l'Inspecteur did not move; his eyes did not widen in surprise or shimmer with confusion or lust; his breathing remained in check... And that made Valjean angry.

"Yes..." he began, surrendering Javert's face and standing up slowly. "You're completely in control..." He said the second part slowly, as to get the Inspector's attention. And it worked. Satisfied, Valjean grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him up. No resistance. He led him to the bedroom. No objections. The bedroom door shut with a vibrating moan. The door was locked with a beautiful click. 

Finally, Valjean faced Javert and surveyed his sturdy posture and slightly worried eyes. He licked his lips and smiled inwardly. The hunter being surveyed by the hunted... He -- the man of pure wild instinct --looking him -- the unbendable, collected, calm slave of the law -- dead in the eye. 

_Yes.... In.... Control.... ALWAYS in control...._

"Valjean... What are doing...," Javert asked. There was no tremor in his voice.

_Duty this... Law that... Must be professional... Must be in control... Control... Control..._

"You're right, Javert. You always are in control. You never buckle under pressure. You always have an answer. You are always cool and collected... Always..."

"I have to be, Valjean."

_Never panics... Never shows weakness... Always in control...._

"No you don't. Not all of the time. Even in bed you never let go!" 

"How so?" It was asked like a challenge.

_His face never grew red... He didn't show any sign of embarrassment or guilt... In control..._

"You never make a sound. You never grab me desperately or show any sign of need or lust. You simply make love to me and then go on your way. Its obvious that I want it. I know you do too, but you never let your need show. Thats why I always have to start any sexual encounter we have!" A small huff came from across from him.

"Unlike you, Valjean, I have control. You are aloof and wild. I am not."

_Yes... You do have control.... ALWAYS...._

"So, you're telling me you like being trapped? You like never having that delicious release that comes with freedom? Have you ever even HAD freedom before?!" Javert stayed quiet. This simple, final act of calm collectiveness made Jean Valjean's patience snap.

_You're always in control... Always so calm... Thats why..._

Suddenly, with a surprising bound, Valjean had Javert pinned to the bed and was grinning triumphantly like a unleashed lion.

_...I can't wait to break you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... My... God. I did NOT know writing this much smut (even though its not that much) would be a project!! Ugh... x.x well, here it is! Thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos! Im always up for suggestions and con critism, so dont hesitate to drop a comment! :D btw, sorry in advance if this sucks.

Javert sucked in a breath as his eyes grew wide with shock and horror. Valjean grinned. _Finally! Not so in control now, are you Javert?!_

"V-Valjean!!! What are you doing," the Inspector demanded, trying hopelessly to break free from underneath the ex-convict. Instead of responding, the man in question simply took his uniform and ripped it clean off. Then, while pushing down Javert's boots, he took the cold leather of his belt into his mouth and undid it. He had no choice but to watch Valjean in astonishment. 

_What in the hell is Valjean doing?!?! Hes not right... Hes gone insane!! I have to stop this before it escalates too f-_

His internal war was ceased when he felt a strong naked body straddle his; Valjean's strong naked body. He was breathing heavily and his look was nothing short of feral. A small part of Javert reached towards the wild animal above him, but the rest of him pinned it back down to the depths of his soul where it belonged. Meanwhile, the ex-con began to grind their hips together and bent down to his lover's ear, sucking on the earlobe before breathing on it hotly.

"You're going to loose control, Javert," he half-panted, half-growled. "You'll be an animal... Wild... Free... I promise. I'm going to show you how." Suddenly, his teeth latched onto his lover's shoulder, sucking and biting. Javert sucked in a breath and gripped the bed sheets like they were his only salvation. He found a strange sensation pooling into his stomach and wanting to break free from his lips. In his efforts to keep calm, the younger man bit his lip to the point of almost bleeding. The sensations of grinding hips and a starving mouth woke up sensations he wished to keep buried forever. 

Whenever they had had sex in the past, Javert always touched Valjean. He never allowed him to touch back! Now that the tables were flipped though, he could barely handle the sensations threatening to undo him. He would keep in control... He had to! He couldn't let his lover break-

Then, it happened. Valjean had now found a new spot on his shoulder to assault while grinding his hips, but this time, he brushed a hand over one of his hard nipples. Javert groaned his name and bucked his hips. As soon as he did, however, his eyes shot open and his hand went to his mouth. Quitting his attack, the ex-con sat up and looked down at the surprised Inspector. He looked like he just got caught breaking a window pane to steal a loaf of bread. 

"V-Valjean.... Please... Forgive me for that," Javert stammered, shaking his head in disbelief. _Did I just do that?!?! There is no WAY I just did that!! I-I couldn't have made that horrible noise!!_

"Mmmm... What for love," the older man practically purred, grinding their hips together slowly again. Javert looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"T-that noise I just made!! It was completely unacceptable and I- OOOH GOD!!!" The unbelievable man above him now latched his lips onto one of his nipples. With a chuckle, he let it go.

"Rule number one of letting go of your control: dont hold back. ESPECIALLY when you're holding back reactions as hot as those," Valjean stated. Inspector Javert sucked in yet another breath of shock.

"Y-you.... You LIKED that?!?! You LIKED that vial sound that came out of my mouth and what my hips did," he shrieked in disbelief. His hand was then gently taken and led downwards to the older man's hard cock. 

"Yesss... I LOVED it Javert. Because you were running on instinct. You weren't thinking. Keep doing that.... PLEASE keep doing that..." With that, his lips reunited with his prey's nipple. Below him, he heard a breathy curse and felt a pair of hips finally grinding back against his. Valjean grinned triumphantly. 

"Valjean.... Oh God..... T-this... This feels-" The Inspector moaned loudly. He felt wild; crazy; unruly; primitive... And he fucking loved it. 

Javert couldn't think of the last time he felt this good... This free... Then again, he couldn't think at all!! His mind was blissfully blank. All he had to do was feel and love and let go and want. Want..... What DID he want??

While the man below him tried to piece thoughts and feelings together again, Valjean let go of the abused nipple. But he still wasn't satisfied. Not even close.

_More... I need more of Javert... MORE!!!_

With a feral growl, the older man gripped his unsuspecting partner's cock like an iron shackle. The Inspector's eyes shot open as he cried out and his hips buckled. Valjean chuckled darkly and got close to Javert's ear.

"What do you want, Inspector? Hmmm," Valjean teased. The man below him replied by whimpering and scrambling aimlessly. _Mmmmm... Who ever thought I would be able to make the Great Inspector Javert whimper... What a delightful sound it was!_

"V-Valjean... I-"

"Rule number two:-" Valjean moved his thumb to the weeping head of Javert's cock and stroked it's underside. Once again a whimper of desperation rang through the air and the ex-con could not hide the triumphant grin even if he wanted to. "-voice your desires. So, I'll ask again..." Valjean growled. "What do you WANT, Javert?"

"FUCK ME!!! Please fuck me!!"

They stared at each other, both paralyzed with shock and lust that has beyond past boiling over. Then, something Javert never expected happened-- Valjean took two of his fingers and thrusted them into the mouth of the Inspector.

"Wet them. And wet them good, Monsieur l'Inspecteur," Valjean practically hissed into his ear. The younger man moaned in reply and did as he was told. His fingers tasted like sweat and salt and something that was purely Valjean; it tasted better than the finest wine in all of France.

Just as suddenly as the fingers entered his mouth, they left again and Javert gave a little whine of disappointment. His lust was raging. His eyes were hazy with desire. Inspector Javert was so far gone that it was difficult for him to speak in coherent sentences! He wanted Valjean and he wanted him _NOW_. What was taking him so lon-

Stars from pain and pleasure bursted in front of Javert's eyes. He couldn't hold back the scream. He didn't want to anyways; he wanted Valjean to hear how much he was desired.

"Yesss... Valjean... God yes!! Don't stop... I want you sooo bad...," Javert purred hotly, grinning in triumph as his partner thrusted the fingers into him more urgently and growled.

"J-Javert... So tight... So hot... Damn it!! Don't tease me too much! I-I need to prepare you! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You wont hurt me! I want you NOW, Valjean. Fuck me NOW!!" The older man gave a groan of warning.

"Javert... Don't push me-" Finally, Javert snapped. He gave a feral roar.

"FUCK ME NOW," he demanded, quickly latching on to Valjean's shoulder. The ex-con's patience broke and as soon as his fingers left the tight opening of the Chief Inspector, his cock replaced it.

For both men, the world went white with pleasure as hips started to move and lips and tongues battled together fiercely. Javert could only feel a little pain since the pleasure of finally loosing control to the damnable man above him and of being filled completely by the one he loved. Meanwhile, Valjean had completely lost all sense of control, thrusting into Javert like a possessed man and drinking in his cries like a fine wine. It didn't take long for either of them to finish. Valjean made sure to collapse on the bed next to his lover instead of on top of him. He had only one thought before he passed out:

_Not so in control now, were you, Javert...?_


End file.
